This project will assist the Office of Community Services (OCS) in building capacity among the Community Services Block Grant (CSBG) network for evaluating the CSBG model and approach. The Community Services Block Grant (CSBG) mission is to provide assistance to states and local communities, working through a network of Community Action Agencies (CAA) and other neighborhood-based organizations, for the reduction of poverty, the revitalization of low-income communities, and the empowerment of low-income families and individuals in rural and urban areas to become fully self-sufficient. Building on recent OCS efforts to increase performance and improve outcomes at all levels of the CSBG network, this project will use a research and evaluation framework to better understand how to ensure that key components of the CSBG/CAA model are implemented as effectively as possible. Through comprehensive reviews of literature, scans of current practices, and consultations with experts, this project will address larger, conceptual issues around evaluating CSBG as well as make specific recommendations for enhancing CAAs' ability to understand causal the effects of their current work. It is envisioned that these specific recommendations will focus particular attention on: community-change efforts, designing community needs assessments in ways that are most effective for the purposes of future evaluation efforts, and leveraging of funds. The Urban Institute is conducting the project.